civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Resources (Civ6)
Resources are special commodities found in limited quantities on the map. As in all Civilization games, they are essential to your empire's development, and an important reason to seize and hold territory. Accessing Resources In order to gain access to and make use of a resource, you will need to expand your territory onto its tile and have a Citizen from a nearby city work it. Strategic and luxury resources must also be improved with the appropriate tile improvement. Accessing resources provides many benefits, including increased tile yields ( , , etc.), the ability to produce new military units, and extra Amenities for your civilization. Resource Spawning All resources are placed at the very start of the game, when the map is first generated - unlike in Civilization: Beyond Earth, resources cannot be created by player actions. Most strategic resources are not visible in the beginning of the game, but they are nevertheless there. Antiquity Sites and Shipwrecks are also invisible in the beginning; however, it is unclear if they are actually placed at map creation. It is known that Antiquity Sites may appear underneath Districts; they won't however, appear in a tile with any other Resource. Each type of resource is tied to a certain type or types of terrain or a terrain feature, and will not appear on any others. Thus, if you're familiar with which resources are prevalent around your starting terrain, you will be able to guess what you will find nearby without even exploring. Types of Resources Bonus Resources Bonus resources are the most frequently found type of resource, and the most versatile in a strategic sense. They provide bonus , , or to the tile's yield, thus benefiting a nearby city, and can be improved further for even greater benefits. But that's not all: * Bonus resources may be Harvested by a Builder - a new gameplay action which gives a significant, one-time boost which benefits the city owning the tile. The boost is comprised of a large quantity of the same bonus yield which the resource inherently provides to the tile (+25 , +25 , or +50 , scaling by era). However, harvesting a bonus resource permanently removes it from the map. Harvesting is unlocked with certain early technologies (e.g. Pottery allows the harvesting of Wheat and Rice). * Bonus resources may also be Removed so city districts or Wonders can be placed on their tiles. This happens automatically in the District or Wonder placement dialogue, and is almost, but not completely the same as Harvesting: it is the same because it is unlocked by the same technology (e.g. a Wheat resource can be Removed only after discovering Pottery) and results in the resource vanishing from the tile; however, it is different from "Harvesting" for purposes of resources gained - when you Harvest the resource, you gain the bonus mentioned above; when you remove it, you don't gain anything! This may be explained by the fact that Removing is done instantly without you needing a Builder to expend an action; but precisely because of that the Resource is wasted, instead of collected properly by the Builder. So, when you plan to use a tile with a resource (or terrain feature) on it, think ahead and have a Builder Harvest it beforehand, instead of just placing something there and losing the opportunity to gain lump sums of , or even ! Some bonus resources may be required for certain Wonders. For example, Stonehenge must be built next to Stone. Strategic Resources Strategic resources are those that are important from a military standpoint. They also provide some bonuses to tile yields, but more importantly, when the relevant tile improvement is built on them, they provide access to vital materials which allow you to build important military units (e.g. Horses are needed to produce Horsemen and Iron is needed to produce Swordsmen). All strategic resources except Horses are hidden at the beginning of the game - they do not appear on the map until you develop technologies to reveal each resource. You can place districts, Wonders, and even cities on tiles which contain unrevealed resources - in this case, upon discovering the relevant technology, you will gain use of the resource as if it were already improved. However, if there is a tile improvement on top of a strategic resource that doesn't match it (e.g. a Farm on a Uranium resource), you will need to remove it and build the right one to access the resource. Strategic resource supply for the empire is handled differently than in Civilization V. There are no more multiple counts of a resource per each source tile - there is only 1 count, the same as luxury resources. One count of a strategic resource, however, is now enough to produce an unlimited quantity of the respective units - the catch is that only specialty districts may produce them with a single count of resource available. That means that all land units that require Iron may only be produced in a city with an Encampment district, while all naval units requiring Coal may only be produced in a city with a Harbor. If you have access to 2 or more sources of a strategic resource, however, all cities with applicable production capabilities will be able to produce the units! So, you will no longer need Encampments to produce Swordsmen in a city, for example. 3 or more counts have no further use by your civilization, and become good trading commodity for deals with other leaders! Strategic Resources in Gathering Storm Gathering Storm alters once more the way Strategic resources are handled. Each resource now is being produced each turn by each source (one count of it per source), and is being accumulated. Maximum stockpile for each resource depends on the presence of military buildings in your empire (for example, the Armory). Everything which uses this resource (units, buildings, projects, etc.) will draw from this stockpile. For example, it won't be enough anymore to just have a single source of Iron somewhere in your empire in order to produce any number of Swordsmen you wish - you will need to gather and spend 13 Iron per each one of them! And, if you are itching to turn all those Warriors into Swordsmen, but you have only stockpiled 30 Iron, you will be able to convert only 2, and wait to amass more Iron for the rest. Strategic resources are used both as an upfront cost for production of units (or for Upgrading them), and later in the game - as a per-turn maintenance cost. On the other hand, Coal, Oil and Uranium will also be needed for your Power Plants, which will consume them each turn and convert them into Power for your cities! Thus, you will need to juggle powering up your cities and producing/maintaining units. Note that the availability, or lack of Strategic resources, will also affect the units after you produce them! For example, if you had acquired Iron to produce Swordsmen, but have no continuous access to Iron mines, those Swordsmen won't be able to Heal! For later units, lack of their respective Strategic resource will also mean a CS penalty during combat. Of course, Strategic resources may still be traded with other players. Arguably, the new system makes trading them even more important than before. Luxury Resources Luxury resources are commodities highly prized by citizens, and thus help increase their happiness by granting Amenities. Most luxuries are provided by the land, and you can access them by improving a tile that contains the resource or even founding a city on it (provided you've discovered the technology necessary to improve it). Some, however, are exclusive products of specific city-states and may only be obtained via achieving Suzerainty with them. Yet others are the lifework of Great Merchants, who you will need to attract to your civilization in order to access the resource. Most luxury resources provide +1 Amenity for the 4 cities that need it the most, though a few special ones will provide for up to 6 cities. Duplicates of the same luxury resource will not supply additional cities; however, these extra resources may always be traded to other civilizations. Luxury resource tiles provide more varied tile yield bonuses than bonus and strategic resources. Those include , and , which aren't normally found on any terrain, and makes these resources quite valuable. Category:Game element (Civ6) Category:Resources (Civ6) Category:Game concepts (Civ6)